supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Goldeen
Goldeen (''トサキント Tosakinto'' en japonés) es un Pokémon de tipo agua introducido en la primera generación de la serie de juegos ''Pokémon''. Es uno de los pocos Pokémon que han aparecido en los tres juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil Es el Pokémon numero 118 en la Pokédex Nacional, se describe como la reina del agua, cuando están en época de poner huevos se les ve nadando en contra de la corriente, es un bello Pokémon que mueve con elegancia las aletas en el agua, con todo no hay que bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento puede embestir con el cuerno, odia estar encerrado y si lo llegasen a poner en cautiverio usara su cuerno hasta salir libre, ellos suelen ser vistos remontando cascadas y ríos, y aunque no es mucho, comparado a la velocidad de muchas cosas, ellos llegan a desplazarse hasta a 10 km/h, ya que sus aletas dorsales actúan como músculos, es muy peligroso ser embestido por su cuerno, ya que puede causar mucho daño. En Super Smash Bros. Realiza su ataque Salpicadura, aunque nunca aprende este ataque en los juegos de Pokémon. Nunca hace daño. Galería Goldeen SSB.gif|Goldeen en Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Goldeen aparece en las Poké Balls usando Salpicadura, pero no tiene efecto alguno. También aparece como uno de los globos en el escenario Poké Globos y como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Goldeen :Se suele llamar a estos Pokémon de tipo agua las "Reinas del agua", ya que lucen elegantes aletas que les hacen disfrutar de una extraordinaria agilidad debajo del agua. Pueden remontar la corriente en los rápidos a una velocidad de cinco nudos. Por supuesto, no son tan ágiles cuando están en tierra. Su ataque Perforador es tan fuerte que puede noquear a un enemigo con un único golpe cuando da de lleno en el blanco. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Goldeen :These Water-types are often referred to as "water dancers," as their elegant fins make them incredibly agile underwater. They can even travel upstream in rapids at a speed of five knots; of course they're not quite as nimble on dry land. Goldeen's Horn Drill is so strong that it can KO an enemy with one strike if it connects. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) Galería Goldeen SSBM.jpg|Goldeen en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Goldeen aparece por tercera vez en las Poké Balls usando su ataque Salpicadura sin hacer ningún daño. También aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :GOLDEEN :Un Pokémon Pez Color, apodado "Reina del Mar". Parece coqueta, pero no tiene un pelo de inofensiva. Perforador es una de sus técnicas más fiables. Evoluciona a SEAKING, pero si la cuidas evitando su evolución, aprenderá un potente movimiento de tipo Bicho: Megacuerno. El cuerno del GOLDEEN macho es más alargado. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Goldeen :A Goldfish Pokémon. In contrast to its elegant appearance, it has a wild temperament, and its attack with its horn is severe. Among the techniques it can master, Horn Drill is especially reliable. It evolves into Seaking, but if it's raised without evolving, it can learn the powerful Bug-type move Megahorn. There are male and female Goldeen—the male's horn is longer. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Galería Wario y Goldeen SSBB.jpg|Goldeen en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Goldeen SSBB.jpg|Goldeen realizando Salpicadura en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Curiosidades *Goldeen, Electrode y Snorlax son los únicos Pokémon que han tenido el mismo efecto en los tres juegos de la serie Super Smash Bros. Véase también